


Tied

by nausicaasmith



Category: Bleach
Genre: Insecurity, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaasmith/pseuds/nausicaasmith
Summary: Byakuya isn't good at asking for what he wants.  Renji decides he doesn't really have to.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Tied

They were sitting in the bath when Renji got up the nerve to say it.

He might should have waited. Byakuya's private bath was Renji's favorite part of spending the night at the manor, and if he got shot down he might not enjoy the place so much in the future.

It's not that he was afraid of his idea being rejected; in fact, he had accepted that it probably would be. Byakuya was a proud man. This was exactly the kind of thing he was going to think was beneath him. That pride was going to be the end of him one day. It was also a large part of what had attracted Renji to him in the first place, though, and without it Byakuya wouldn't be Byakuya.

The whole thing had started a month ago. They had been having sex in the Captain's quarters at the barracks, and it had been good. Really good. Hell, it was always good. Byakuya was hot, Renji was hot, they made a formidable pair on the battlefield and in the bedroom. Renji had Byakuya on his back, legs in the air, pounding him into the futon, and just by chance he'd happened to grab Byakuya's wrists and pin them down at his sides.

It wasn't deliberate, just a spontaneous bit of contact, Renji leaning his weight down to adjust his angle while still keeping Byakuya firmly in position. It hadn't meant anything.

Except that almost immediately, he could feel Byakuya's pulse speed up against the fingertips of his left hand that happened to be right on the pulse point. The Captain's pupils were suddenly blown wide, and his mouth opened to say—what? Whatever it was, he stopped. Unsure if this was distress, Renji pulled his hands away, readjusted his grip to Byakuya's hips, and slowed the pace a little.

An involuntary “Please,” escaped Byakuya's lips, before the man squashed it down.

“Please what?” Renji panted. “Do you want to stop?”

“ _No_.” came the indignant reply, and the dark haired man tightened his legs around Renji's waist.

“Then please what?”

No answer. Not a surprise at all. Byakuya had buried his face into Renji's neck and bucked his hips, an unspoken command for him to get on with it.

And there, exactly, was the problem. Well, sort of a problem. Not a big problem, because they still were both satisfied, but Byakuya was never able to ask for what he wanted. And that kind of boggled the mind, because the man had been giving orders all his life. Telling a servant to fetch this, purchase that, or whatever, was simply second nature to him.

In fact, Renji was surprised that Byakuya didn't treat sex like a service, demanding this position or that lubricant at his whim. The truth was, Byakuya didn't ask for anything. He left every bit of it to Renji.

Renji had been replaying that whole interaction in his mind over and over for the past month, and had come to a conclusion finally.

It hadn't been distress. In fact, Byakuya had liked it. He had _wanted_ it, but was too proud to ask. He wanted to be held down, wanted to be made to do what Renji wanted. And Renji would give it to him—give him anything he wanted—but he hadn't asked. Just that meek, cut off “please,” and then nothing.

Renji had been wracking his brain trying to figure out why. The man wasn't shy, wasn't a prude, wasn't afraid of doing things a little rough. It must be that he was in a position of power over Renji and felt that he couldn't push things without risking abusing that power. But if that were the case, why were they having sex at all?

Perhaps it was that Byakuya was so used to being In Charge that he couldn't let it go. Perhaps he felt that he would be letting Renji down by verbally committing to being dominated. People depended on Byakuya to make decisions, and maybe sometimes Byakuya really needed to let go and let other people take that responsibility, but couldn't because he had been so conditioned at an early age that everything had to be on him.

Fecking nobles, always screwing their kids up in the head.

The bath water was steaming hot, just how they both liked it. Byakuya was reclining between Renji's legs while Renji worked a lather into the glossy black hair. Renji had a thing about Byakuya's hair, and Renji was pretty sure that Byakuya had a thing about Renji's thing about Byakuya's hair. One of their first times together, not long after Kurosaki had returned to the Real World, Renji had found himself struggling to remove the kenseikan from the man's head, afraid of breaking it during the act. They were rougher with each other then, angrier with each other.

Byakuya had taken his hands and shown him the clasp, how to pull it straight down along the hair until it came away, and set it in a velvet lined box on the dresser. Expensive jewelry wasn't Renji's style anyway. He preferred Byakuya without the trappings of the nobility, hair loose and falling into his face, smaller and more compact without the bulk of his scarves and haori. It was easy to think of him as large and imposing in uniform, but the truth was that Renji was the larger of the two men.

Renji rinsed the soap from his own hair, then Byakuya's. He ran his fingers through it gently, knowing that it wouldn't tangle anyway. Rich people hair, he called it. Renji's was rough, coarse and wild. In private, Byakuya seemed to like it well enough.

“Hey, so I was thinking.”

“Hmm?” Byakuya leaned his head back onto Renji's shoulder. Renji's hand, under the water, found its way to the inside of the man's thigh's and slid up, cupping him gently.

“And I already know you're going to get weird and tight-lipped about this, so don't worry, just hear me out.”

Byakuya frowned at him, but said nothing. Typical. At least he didn't pull out of Renji's intimate grip, which was encouraging.

“So, you know that thing. That thing you were going to ask for when we were doing it a few weeks ago, but you chickened out. Hey, hold on--” Renji tightened an arm around Byakuya's chest as he stiffened, “Just listen.”

The hand under the water gripped Byakuya's lax genitals a little closer, while Byakuya's own hands came to the edge of the tub, ready to pull away from Renji. Nope, not this time. Renji pressed his cheek against the back of Byakuya's neck, inhaling in the damp hair.

“I know that you don't ask for things you want, and we've got to work on that. I don't know how things went back when you were married, but I'm going to assume that your sex life wasn't that active, since your wife was sick all the time.”

Still no response. This really wasn't Renji's business, but it was important.

“Things are different here. You're different, I'm different. If you need something, you only have to ask. You already know I'm going to do anything you like.”

Silence.

“But for right now, since I know you can't, I have a special item in a box that I put on your dresser before we got in the bath. So if sometimes you feel like you're stressed out, and you need me to hold you down and take care of everything for you, you just get that box and bring it to the futon. Then I'll know what it is that you want, and you don't have to come up with any words or say anything that makes you too uncomfortable.”

Silence. The cock under his hand was hardening though. Renji worried the tip with his thumb, feeling it twitch, feeling other muscles relax back into him again. He could hear Byakuya's breathing, evening out, and finally the _pop_! of the drain plug. Byakuya turned in his arms as the water swirled away, not meeting his eye. He pressed his face into Renji's throat, his favorite place to hide.

“Do I get to see what's in the box first?” he finally asked. He was fully hard and throbbing under Renji's hand, and the redhead was relieved to see that he hadn't misjudged the situation or his Captain's needs.

“Of course, doll. Come on, let's get dry.”

~

It was a small, nondescript white box. Renji had spent half a month's salary on it, but he wasn't sorry. If they were going to do this, he was going to make sure that it was safe and comfortable, and that Byakuya didn't feel like anything they used was beneath his standards.

It was approaching midnight now. The servants were long gone to bed, and the last lamp that was still lit was here in Byakya's room. Renji set it beside the futon, dimming it, while Byakuya opened the box. Some moonlight spilled into the room too, through the open window, highlighting the perfect white silk ribbons that Byakuya pulled out of the box. They were only a shade paler than Byakuya's skin, wide, flat, and soft.

The Captain inspected them quietly for a few minutes, head bowed, until Renji came to the conclusion that he was waiting for Renji to do something.

So, he leaned across and kissed him softly, tangling his fingers with Byakuya's and with the ribbons. He pressed his tongue in, taking the lead, and Byakuya tipped his head back, hands flattening on Renji's chest. Several long, heated moments passed, ending with Byakuya's face there at Renji's throat again, sheltering against him, unable to confirm but unwilling to deny what he wanted.

Well, that was ok.

Renji took him by the hand and led him away from the dresser, knelt on the futon and pulled him down. The ribbons were still in his hands, so Renji took one and began snaking it around the slim wrists, binding them together carefully but leaving the hands free. He ended with a simple knot, loose enough to easily be pulled apart by Byakuya's teeth if he decided he wanted to stop.

Here he paused to kiss the smaller man again, before pressing the second ribbon across the wet mouth and tying it in a bow behind the head. He was careful not to tie up any of Byakuya's hair, lest it pull.

Byakuya's eyes had widened, but still not made contact with Renji's. And that was still ok. Renji pressed his lips to the pale forehead, whispered, “You're fine. You can get out of this easily if you want to. And if you don't want to, then don't.”

Though his wrists were bound together, his hands were free, so Byakuya could quickly pull the ribbon off his face if he wished. He didn't. He didn't move at all. He was waiting, again, Renji decided.

The third ribbon would act as a blindfold, which Renji tied gently, again careful of that hair he was so find of. Sitting back to admire his handiwork, Renji realized he was now as hard as Byakuya was.

In the silence, though, Byakuya seemed to become insecure. His hands reached forward, grasping, and Renji knew what he was looking for.

“I'm here,” he said, taking the hands, laying Byakuya back onto the pillows and straddling him. Damp black hair splayed out around his head, and Renji could see the tension in his muscles. He could also feel the man's cock drooling against his thigh, probably already aching for some relief. Renji kissed the slender hands, pausing to suck at one long finger, then kissed his way up an arm, gently bit the shoulder, and latched onto a dark nipple.

The Captain relaxed some, but not enough for what Renji had planned. He planted a wet kiss at the pale collarbone, tracing his fingers around it.

“Listen,” he said softly. Gods, Byakuya was beautiful like this. The white of the ribbons had been a perfect choice. “You are safe, and we can stop anytime you decide. Are you comfortable?”

After some hesitation, Byakuya nodded minutely.

“Ok. You can get out of these easily, but as long as you keep them on, you're not in charge, you don't have anything to worry about, you don't have any decisions to make. I'm going to give you everything you want, all you need to do is relax and let me.”

No response, but no struggle either.

Renji slid quickly down and got to work, sucking the Captain's entire length into his mouth and dragging his teeth gently back down. Just how he knew the man liked it best. Byakuya arched under his hands, but Renji pressed his weight onto the slim hipbones, keeping him from bucking as he worked.

This was going to last, though. Renji didn't put Byakuya through all that just for a quickie, so he abandoned the cock and slid further down, teasing the balls, then pressing his tongue to Byakuya's soft opening. This was apparently unexpected, but Renji used his shoulders to push the thighs further apart as he pressed down against the surprised Captain's bucking. He worked quickly, pressing his tongue in and waiting for the muscles that reflexively tightened at the intrusion to soften.

It wasn't long before Byakuya was pressing back against him, grunting in frustration and, for the first time, straining against the restraint on his wrists. Renji decided to show a little mercy, but not before giving the tip of his cock a quick, hard suck on his way back up.

As soon as he was within reach, Byakuya was grasping at him, and Renji maneuvered them so that he could wrap his arms around Renji and pull him close. The ribbon around his wrists were soft on Renji's back. He slicked himself with scented oil from a basket near the head of the futon and pressed in easily. Byakuyas legs fell further apart and he _hmmmmmmed_ as Renji bottomed out against him.

As expected, he didn't get much other reaction, but the arms held on tight as he set a deliberately slow but firm pace.

“There you go, doll,” he murmured, “I've got you. You can have anything you like, just let me give it to you.” He kissed down Byakuya's neck, tasting sweat and soap, as the man finally started rocking up to meet him on each thrust. The continued at a steady pace for what could have been a few minutes, or a few hours, clinging together, breathing each others' air. Renji considered changing positions, but decided to keep things simple this first time.

He didn't realize how close Byakuya was until he suddenly arched under him and started to spill without Renji even touching his cock. The sudden rhythmic tightening around him pushed Renji over as well, and he grunted through it, keeping pressure on Byakuya's prostate while pressing his own seed in as deeply as he could.

They both kept moving afterwards, whining through the aftershocks, unwilling to let go. Byakuya's fingers were tangled in Renji's hair, gripping painfully, and Renji had collapsed halfway onto Byakuya's chest, surely restricting his breathing. They finally had to separate when Renji became soft enough to slip out, and he rose onto his elbows, staring down at the mess he'd made of the 6th Captain.

Damn, if it wasn't a sight. Renji bent to lap the cooling semen from Byakuya's chest, amused to find it all the way up to his chin and in his hair. Then he scooted down, licking his own seed from the now relaxed opening, and finally moved to the soft shaft, sucking gently and listening to Byakuya's breathing hitch. He laid there for a long moment, cheek resting on the sharp hip bone, before finally moving up to pull away the ribbons from Byakuya's face.

The dazed look on his lover's face was almost funny, and Renji had to stifle a grin. But now being freed, he tugged Renji closer, apparently unable to speak. Renji pressed a glass of water into the elegant hands, and Byakuya tried to refuse but Renji reminded him, “Uh-uh, I'm making your decisions for you right now, remember? Drink it, and then we'll go to sleep.”

Byakuya obeyed poutily, and Renji had to resist the urge to kiss him. He was absolutely precious like this. He sat the glass aside, dampened the lamp, and pulled the coverlet up over them. Byakuya, uncharacteristically cuddly, was immediately wound around him like a starfish.

So, it was a success. Still, using a box as a signal couldn't work forever. They needed to talk about this sometime soon. As Renji fell asleep, he resigned himself to the fact that they probably wouldn't.

End


End file.
